


My First Husband

by windycookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, happy with a happy endindg, im soft, more fluffy than a cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycookie/pseuds/windycookie
Summary: warning: really soft





	My First Husband

**Author's Note:**

> warning: really soft

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_They are recording the Durian Fruit Challenge, the night is beautiful and they can wait to spend it properly. The laughs can barely be contained. And it couldn't be any other time than this, the face Max makes when he tastes just a little of the fruit, that's when Daniel knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with that boy._

At first, the fanzone was supposed to be ten minutes per team. In the end, Max ends up with Alex and 4 other teams and 40 minutes of conversation. It's crazy luck that his team got together with Renault, but he won't complain, looking at Daniel is a privilege. Even Lando and George are there to Alex's delight.

As always when there are a lot of people and a lot of time they are placed in chairs along the stage and Will Buxton is the interviewer.

They are talking about everything and everyone when Lando and Carlos fighting over FIFA reminds Will something about his marriage and chaos momentarily sets in.

— Actually, Max really looks like my first husband. — Daniel says seriously, everyone stops laughing for two seconds just to restart even stronger.

— Oh, have you been married before? — Max asks really having fun. The cheeks red with laughter.

— Daniel, you just broke the internet! — Will speaks between laughs, he can even imagine the reaction of the fans.

— Course I haven't been married before, I was just waiting for the perfect boy, right Maxy? Why don't you have a look to our fans… — Daniel has a mysterious smile as he points to the fans.

Along the stage some people raise signs, each a word, Max takes a full minute to absorb the sentence.

MAX WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Suddenly everything is just silence, Max's heart beats so fast and loud that he fears to resonate through the entire paddock.

Daniel, the one and only.

Daniel, the guy who loved him unconditionally even when he was an immature idiot. Daniel who always believed in him, who always encouraged him. Daniel who sings for him to sleep, who hugs him when the weight of being Max Verstappen gets too heavy. Daniel who mid-season takes him to Australia on his farm just so they can be alone. Mature, smart and handsome Daniel who has just chosen him to get married.

Daniel that he loves.

_— _So, Maxy, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? _— _ When Max turns his eyes to Daniel he finds the other kneeling, propping his microphone on the floor and pulling a little box from his right pocket. He has the brightest look in the world, pure and sweet, only when he looks at him. Daniel opens the velvet box and extends it to Max. _— _Please say yes, my knees are killing me.

Max recognizes the ring. It's been over 2 years.

_— Tiffany? Who are you planning to propose? — Max arrives behind scaring the oldest._

_Daniel closes the screen so fast he fears it has broken._

_— What?! No! They are for my parents; my mom said something about wedding silver... - Daniel laughs nervously pulling Max into the kitchen and already starting another conversation._

Max laughs at the memory, he feels his eyes stinging. He doesn't want to cry in the middle of the fanzone, but it seems that Daniel came to this world to make him cry with joy.

— Really!? — Max still laughs a little incredulously.

— Maxy, there is no world in which I can ask this joke question. Course I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. And you, want to spend yours with me?

— Of course, I want! - The dutchman says a little exasperated and Daniel thinks the sweetest thing in this world. He stands and pulls the younger's hand, kissing the knuckles in pure reverence, before placing the engagement ring on his finger. When he looks back at Max, the boy can no longer hold back the tears.

Daniel's mother says that when the first tear is from the right eye it means that it is of joy. Max is happy, he can tell only by the sparkle in his eyes.

They hold each other tight. Feeling each other's existence. Max inhales deeply as he sinks his face into Daniel's chest, it's soft and warm. Perfect. It has been 20 seconds or 20 years?

They are pulled back to reality by the audience's applause. Daniel slowly walks away from Max, wipes his tears and kisses each of his beautiful red cheeks. He catches his hand once again and plants a kiss upon the ring, smiles almost incredulous at how lucky he possibly could be.

— Guys, I have a fiance! Daniel turns to the pilots, displaying the shining ring in the hand of the youngest. He jumps up a little and Max knows he loves him more every second.

— Congratulations, boys! Don't forget to call me for the wedding. — Will says like a joke, but they know he's serious."

At the end of the season, they get married in Daniel's farm, where it's hot and the sun shines all day, the way the blonde loves. In an intimate ceremony only for family and close friends. They decided to share with an Instagram post from Max that is quickly reposted by Daniel. For the rest of the world to witness their love.

_Daniel has his head resting on Max's head and his arms around his waist. Max's hands are on the aussie’s shoulders, they were dancing the first waltz._

_You are the reason._

_In your arms, I found my shelter._

**Author's Note:**

> *******I declare open the season of fluff maxiel fanfictions********
> 
> let me know what you think 💖


End file.
